


The Huricane Gazette - Breaking News

by Qotice



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Headcanon, Newspapers, Other, The Bite of '87, news report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qotice/pseuds/Qotice
Summary: "Suspected Kidnapper Attacked By Pizzeria Animatronic"A fictional Newspaper article written about the Bite of '87.
Kudos: 20





	The Huricane Gazette - Breaking News

###  **Monday, November 16th, 1987.**

#  _Suspected Kidnapper Attacked By Pizzeria Animatronic_

On Sunday, November 15th, an animatronic attack occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. An animatronic character, Funtime Foxy, attacked the pizzeria's 23 year old day guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Thus, resulting in the cancellation of all scheduled parties and events planned that day. At 2:45pm, paramedics arrived at the scene to find that Fitzgerald had sustained major head trauma. He was unresponsive, but still alive. Paramedics transported the day guard to the Hercules Hospital. Fitzgerald remains there, comatose and in critical condition.

The unprecedented animatronic attack was not the result of faulty programming, nor malfunction. Phillip Guy, a senior employee at the pizzeria, and coworker of Fitzgerald, explained;

> _“_ _Well, If they see a documented criminal, they're programmed to attack and pursue the said individual- additionally if- say, uh- Freddy saw an adult harming a child, that adult will register to them as a threat and be treated the same way as a criminal.”_

The animatronic character's ultimate purpose is to protect customers from malicious individuals. Following two tragedies at FredBear's Family Diner, customer safety became a high priority. In response to this demand, Fazbear Entertainment included security features with their mascots.

Despite the pizzeria's best efforts for security, misfortune still plagues Fazbear Entertainment's franchise. During the week before the attack, Susie Thornton, Fritz Fleming, Gabriel and Jeremy Palmer, and Evan Afton went missing. While the establishment was not shut down, police investigations and searches began. Discovered security footage revealed each missing child was last seen with a member of the pizzeria's staff. Evidence discovered suggests the staff member kidnapped the children. More evidence found links Fitzgerald to the five missing children's reports as well. Criminal investigators speculate that the attack that occurred on Sunday relates to his connections to the kidnappings.

Guy, who knew the suspected kidnapper, said this about Fitzgerald:

> _“_ _It’s nearly impossible to believe he would do such a thing. Jeremy was so nice to everyone, he never seemed like that type of person.”_

Officer Clay Burke, the police chief of Hurricane, had this to say about the suspect:

> _“_ _For now, we can’t really do anything but wait until the man wakes up. Once he does, we plan to bring him into questioning. That is, unless, if he isn't mentally capable of answering questions when he does. Until then, we can only wait.”  
>  _

In regards to the current situation, owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, William Afton, had this to say:

> _“_ _It’s a shame such a tragedy could happen to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. When I started this franchise with my former business partner, we planned Freddy’s to be a place that generated joy and happiness- not as a crux of misfortune and agony. I speak for all the parents affected by the kidnappings when I say that I wish whatever monster took our children away from us would be brought to justice. I had no clue that by hiring Fitzgerald I’d be inadvertently inviting a predator to a child’s paradise, but such is the curse of hindsight. What I would give to see my youngest son’s smile again.”_


End file.
